Obras
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: que pasa cuando Saori, es echada de una obra de teatro?. por que siempre las humillaciones y problemas para los dorados empieza con el nombre Saori...?
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya y sus lindos personajes, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso por mero entretenimiento…**

* * *

**Obras**

Saori, como ya era costumbre había salido a un día de entretenimiento sano, como según ella decía "ser diosa es muy, cansado…debes en cuando una salida, no es mala…" (Claro…)

Pero como rodorio es un de esos pueblitos en los que todo puede haber y ocurrir…Ese día la diosa, de la sabiduría, llego a una puesta de escena de una obra de teatro llamada "ojo, con lo que ves". Así, curiosa como es, entro a deleitarse en aquel lugar, esperando por lo menos encontrar una buena obra. Unos minutos después…

Vemos como Saori es sacada por dos hombres que vestían unos trajes obscuros, y en el pecho llevaban escrita la palabra "seguridad".

Déjenme, déjenme…-decía la diosa- yo que culpa tengo que eso actorcitos, sean tan proles…y que ese niño saliera volando, eh?- hablaba la diosa mientras seguía siendo sujetada por los brazos por esos dos hombres- que me suelte, que acaso no saben quien soy?!- preguntó a lo cual los dos hombres solo negaron – ignorantes…yo soy, Atena, diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra justa…-

Si, pues la verdad me importa un pepino…-contesto uno- yo solo cumplo mi trabajo que es sacar a los problemáticos…-dicho esto soltó a la diosa, y se giro de regreso al interior del local, junto a su compañero-

Eso me pasa por entrar a localsuchos…-se dijo así misma en tanto arreglaba su eterno vestido blanco- soy una diosa, puedo tener un obra de teatro cuando quiera, en donde quiera y por qué quiera…- expresó para luego ponerse en marcha de regreso al santuario…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el santuario en la casa de las reuniones, léase CASA DE ARIES, nuestros doraditos andaban haciendo algo sumamente productivo (Claro…u.u)…

Color, color…negro!- grito Aioria, mientras lanzaba una pelota, de papel y cinta, al aire y Milo, corría a tomarla rápidamente-

STOP!- grito haciendo que todos sus compañeros que se encontraban corriendo se detuvieran- uno, dos, tres…-conto los tres pasos a su compañero mas cercano, para luego lanzarle la pelota, la cual le cayo a Kanon- kanon, estas muerto…jajaja-rio –

Me toca!- dijo el gemelo menor, mientras se ubicaba en el centro del circulo formado por sus compañeros…-color, color…verde!-grito al mismo tiempo que lanzo la pelota y Shura corría a cogerla-

STOP!-grito haciendo que todos se detuvieran- uno, dos, tres…muere!- le lanzo la pelota a Afro, quien la esquivo y le cayo a la persona menos indicada…- mate a Saori…-susurro Shura-

Jajajaja…-los dorados empezaron a reír-

Que les pasa, montón de idiotas!- grito la pelilila- que demonios es esto?- pregunto al mirar la pelotita- ay!...despídanse de ella!- exclamo antes de lanzarla lo mas lejos que pudo-

Una mas…-susurraron los dorados, tristes por la perdida de la pelota-

Y que demonios hacen?- pregunto igual de molesta la loca…digo, Saori-

Hasta la pregunta es necia…-susurro DM-

Em…bueno, ya…-dijo avergonzada por andar preguntando cosas obvias-em…-todo quedo en silencio, sepulcral y la diosa loca, miraba de uno a uno-

Y que se le ofrece?- pregunto Shion, arto de que la diosa entrara, ha arruinar el juego y luego se quedara callada como tonta (como si no lo fuera…)-

Ah pues…-Shion, se arrepintió de haber preguntado al ver formarse una sonrisa macabra en el rostro de Saori- a mi templo, ya!...reunión general- anuncio así, sin más, haciendo que todos pensaran, que por que todos sus problemas y humillaciones empezaban can la palabra SAORI?

Unos minutos después, en el templo principal…

Que?!- grito colectivo, tan fuerte pero tan fuerte, que Artemisa, Apolo, Hilda, Julián y Hades lo escucharon claramente…

Que no se lavaron lo oídos o que?- pregunto molesta por el tremendo grito

Pero es que?- todos estaban en shock

Si, es que hoy, baje al pueblo a pasar un día tranquila y sin ustedes montón de inútiles (el burro hablando de orejas...), me llamo la atención un local que presentaba una obra, la cual no pude ver porque cada que uno de esos plebes, hablaba un engendro del demonio grita y chillaba…y como soy una persona decentes y culta (aja…), pues lo hice callar. Pero los muy proles esos me sacaron de ese lugar y no pude ver bien la obra…-conto

Ya y que tenemos que ver nosotros?- pregunto un molesto DM-

Cierto por que nosotros debemos hacer una obra?- le siguió Milo

Porqué son mis caballeros, para eso están y por qué si no lo hacen…ya verán como les va…- amenazo con Nike en mano-

Así cualquiera accede…-susurro Aioria-

Ya y que obra quiere?- pregunto un resignado Shion-

Pues…la cenicienta, mira que esta mona la obra…pera más me gusta la película de Disney, si aran la cenicienta de Disney…-anuncio feliz la loca diosa-

Como dijo Gaspar, ha escapar…-pensó, kanon- bueno chicos, Shion, Saori…Julián ha de estar preocupado y mis compañeros igual, así que yo me voy a cumplir mi obligación de marina- se despidió Kanon, pero antes de que de el primer paso…-

Nada, de eso, este mes recibiste sueldo como caballero de géminis, así que ahora te aguantas…-le dijo Saori, rompiendo así las esperanzas de escape de Kanon-

Hay, ya que quieres que haga?!- pregunto molesto kanon

Mmm…Shion, las urnas de oro, plata y bronce-pidió a lo que el mencionado, fue a cumplir la orden-

Aquí las tiene mis señora…-dijo poniéndolas frete a la diosa que estaba sentada en el trono del patriarca-

Ahora, una mano virgen…?- pregunto Saori, pero ante el incomodo silencio decidió llamar mejor ella- Shaka…-llamo

Va, si Shaka es virgen, Afro no usa labial…-dijo en tono burlón el caballero de cáncer, causando así una risa colectiva-jajaja…

Jajá…muy gracioso- refunfuño un molesto Afro-

Jajaja…orden, orden- ordeno la diosa- entonces Kiki, ven saca un papel, cariño…-dijo con una fingida voz maternal-primero de la urna de oro, ellos serán los personajes principales…-anuncio para molestia e indignación de los dorados-

No juegues, Saori, los personajes principales de cenicienta, aparte del príncipe son mujeres y como has notado todos somos hombrecitos-hablo Docko-

Y?...aquí hacen lo que les ordeno o ya verán…-volvió a amenazar, haciendo que muchos desearan matar a Aioros y Seiya por no dejar que la maten-además los de plata y bronce solo harán los personajes menos importantes…-agrego para molestia de las otras ordenes-

Pero…-se iban a quejar-

Nada!-grito haciendo callar a todos- ahora Kiki, saca el primer nombre, este será cenicienta- y como se le ordeno Kiki, saco el primer papel- haber…-decía, en tanto desdoblaba el papel- Camus…-anuncio.

Jajaja…-todos rieron a excepción del pobre Camus, que estaba en shock-

Otro…-ordeno y el pequeño obedeció-el príncipe será…-desdoblo el papel y todos estaban a la expectativa- Milo…-ahora si todos empezaron a reír a mas no poder, hasta Shion y Saori, que trataban de controlarse-

Jajaja…Camuscienta y el príncipe bichinazul…jajaja- decía DM- mientras se revolcaba de la risa-

Jajaja…que linda pareja…jajaja-apoyaba Aioria-

Cállense a los dejo como colador!-grito un furioso Milo y Camus, seguía en Shock-

Bueno, ya…jajaja…otros- dijo a lo que Kiki, saco dos papeles- haber estas serán las hermanastras…saga y kanon…-una vez mas las risas colectivas se escucharon y las sonrisas de los gemelos desaparecían-

Uy, la hermanastras…Jajaja que chulas…jajaja- DM, ya lloraba de la risa-jajaja…que lindas….jajaja-

La madrastra…-Saori, se controlo para sacar el papel de la madrastra- Ángelo…jajaja-rio al igual que todos y el burlón de DM, callaba de golpe-

Que?!- DM, ya se lanzaba sobre Saori, pero era sujetado por Aldebarán-yo te mato…-decía jalándose- suéltame, suéltame…-forcejeaba

Y así uno a uno fue asignado a un personaje, unos molestos y otros ya resignados aceptaban lo ordenado por la loca diosa suya…pero de todo lo que pasaba Nadie había notados tres cosas…Mu estaba serio (raro en el pues, él es sonrisas…QUE LINDO!), que Camus seguía en shock y…

Jajaja…-reía internamente uno de los presentes al momento de que el nombre de uno de los papelitos que era sostenido por Kiki y estaba siendo retirado de la urna, cambiaba de nombre…

**Capitulo siguiente: Camuscienta, el príncipe bichinazul, la hermanastras locas y la madrastra psicópata…**

* * *

**N/A: hola!, aquí princessvirgo de vuelta con una locura mas…jajaja…espero sea de su agrado y perdonen el que descuide mis demás historias pero el estar de un lado a otro me tiene ocupadísima con solo decirles, que si actualizo o cuelgo algo es por mera casualidad, ya que estos proyectos los tengo desde hace una semana pera nada que me da el tiempo para publicar y ni siquiera puedo comentar fincs que están relindos y emocionantes…pero bueno, espero les guste y gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de saint seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo los uso porque me gustan!**

**N/A: antes de empezar, quiero disculparme con andromedaaiorossayita por, no poder llevar a cabo su sugerencia, pero es que ya tenía personajes para el hada madrina espero comprendas, besos y espero este capi te guste…**

**Ensayos…y el gran estreno!**

Espejito, espejito…quien es el más bonito…?- Milo, preguntaba a su reflejo-

Milo, eso es blanca nieves!- le grito Camus, mientras le pegaba con el libro que llevaba en la mano-

Hay ya…que me arruinas el traje…-se quejo, mientras acomodaba, el traje de príncipe- Camuscienta, Camuscienta…donde estas que no te veo…-

Eso es romeo y Julieta, animal…-una vez más Camus, le metió un golpe-no puedo creer, que esto me pase…-se lamento-

Sacare la espada de esta roca y así me convertiré en el rey…-

Ese es el rey Arturo, y ni te sabes el dialogo…-se quejo el francés, en tanto se acercaba a golpearlo por tercera vez, pero no contaba con que el vestido se le enredará y fuera a caer de nariz-ah…me lleva- se quejo mientras forcejeaba con tremendo vestido y no podía ponerse de pie-

Jajaja…-Aioros, Shura, Aioria y Shaka, estaban que reían de lo lindo, con el ensayo-Jajaja…

Camuscienta, a limpiar los pisos…Jajaja…pero no con la cara…Jajaja…-reía Aioria

Que inmaduros…-les reprendió Mu, que andaba por ahí y se acercaba a ayudar al caballero de acuario a levantarse-como se pueden reír…-dicho esto salió de lugar, sin más-

Y ahora que le pasa?- pregunto Shura-

Ni idea, anda con ese humor desde ayer…-le contesto a su pregunta, el rubio de ojos azules-ha de estar estresado por algo…-

Tal vez quiso ser cenicienta…-dijo burlón, Aioria haciendo que todos rieran-

Jajaja…ni que te escuche…-le advirtió el español-y hablando de eso, no creen que es demasiada coincidencia, esto…?-pregunto, mientras indicaba con la mirada a sus compañeros, que apenas y podían caminar con tremendos vestidos-

Mmm…ahora que lo dices…-Aioros, se puso pensativo-mmm…podría ser, pero quien estaría interesado en humillarlos, de esa manera…?-lanzo la pregunta a sus tres acompañantes-

Haber…Ikki, na ese anda perdido…-comenzó a dar nombres el león- Misty…podría ser, por que los gemelos y DM, están en el juego…así que ni de chiste serian ellos…Shaka?- volteo a ver al mencionado-

Oye…ni me miren así, que soy incapaz de hacer algo así…-se defendió-

Si tú lo dices ¬.¬ - dijeron al unisonó los otros tres-

Qué hay de Shion, eh?-les dijo, haciendo que los tres lo meditaran- ya saben, anda buscando escusas para maltratarnos, después de que lo abandonamos, en calzoncillos…en el bar…Jajaja…-

No puede ser, Atena estaba cerca, se hubiese percatado, no?- Aioros, se gano una mirada de "es chiste, no?" por parte de sus amigos-y que tal Kiki…-

Es psicoquinesia, muy avanzada no creo que pueda…-Shura, negó-que tal MU, por eso anda tan seriecito, apuesto que ahora está que se revuelca de la risa…-

Shaka…?-preguntaron los hermanos de fuego, el mencionado solo se encogió de hombros-

Es mi amigo, no podría hablara contra el…sería un traidor…pero, por Mu!- exclamo, parándose de golpe, para dirigirse rumbo a Aries, seguido por la cabra y los dos hermanos-

Y ahora…?-pregunto Milo, que seguía haciendo rabiar a Camus-

…

Templo de Aries…Mu se encontraba, tirado en su cama, leyendo un libro cuando…

A él…-el grito de Shura, hiso que diera un salto de susto-

Ahora que les pasa motón de idiotas…-hablo un Mu, apresado contra su cama por cuatro caballeros dorados-

Confiesa!- le espeto el caballero de leo-

Acepta que tú fuiste el culpable-le siguió sagitario-

Te creí mi amigo…-decía Shaka, molesto

Traidor…-continuo Shura-

De que hablan?...-pregunto con confusión el lemuriano-

No te hagas, ya sabemos, lo que haces…-Aioria, miro desafiante a Mu-cambias los nombres de los papeles, para así burlarte de todos y tu nunca salir…-explico al ver la cara de confusión del carnerito-

Que yo, que?-Mu, miro de uno, en uno-espérame…están diciendo que yo estoy, haciendo trampa…que clase de persona creen que soy, eh?-pregunto ofendido-

No eres, tu...?...ven se los dije…-Shaka, soltó de inmediato a Aries- pero claro, ustedes y sus falsas suposiciones, dudando de nuestro amigo Mu, son de lo peor…-dijo mientras les apuntaba con el dedo índice acusadoramente-

Pero si tú iniciaste…-Aioros, lo miro con molestia-eres de lo peor…-susurro-

Ya, cállense y lárguense ahora mismo de mi templo!-los hecho un molesto Mu, haciendo que los demás lo soltaran y se pusieran de pie, al igual que él-

Pero…no, nos dirás porque andas tan serio?-pregunto, el caballero de Capricornio, haciendo que Mu, lo mirara con molestia-yo solo decía…-susurro, mientras se escondía tras Aioria-

Miren…no estoy de humor, para sus tonterías…suficiente tengo, con los de bronce para que ahora vengan ustedes a rematarla…-hablo, mientras llamaba a toda su paciencia, que últimamente era muy poca-

Ahora que hicieron…?-pregunto Shaka, relajado, mientras se echaba en la cama del lemuriano, como si nada-

Prefiero no recordarlo…ahora, largo!- Mu, estaba con un humor-

Ya, discúlpanos…n.n!-

Largo! ¬.¬*-

Mu…T.T-

Largo…!-casi grito- que tengo que hacer…para que me dejen en paz…-suspiro con cansancio-

Porque tan serio?, desde ayer andas así y no, no es por los de bronce, por que estabas bien mientras jugábamos color, color-se adelanto a Mu, que iba a excusarse-…ni siquiera, te reíste, cuando Camus, DM, y los gemelos salieron sorteados…-dijo Shura-

Uf…-suspiro resignado-miren…no lo han pensado, cierto?-pregunto, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte de sus compañeros- si, a ellos les toca…-inicio- es obvio que…-no termino de explicar, cuando sus compañeros cambiaron de color- a poco creyeron que Saori, se iba a contentar con una obra?-

No…-los cuatro estaban, pálidos-

Si…-afirmó, el lemuriano- pronto nosotros también haremos, el ridículo…-

Porque?!, porque?!- y así empieza el dramático momento, donde cuatro dorados lloran como niños-

Por eso, no le veía gracia a lo que están pasando Camus, los gemelos y DM…por lo menos Milo, hace de príncipe…pero y los demás…no sabemos qué otra obra se le ocurrirá a Saori…-siguió el lemuriano su explicación, asiendo que el llanto de los cuatro aumentara-los únicos que tendrían suerte serian los príncipes o los que les toque de hombres…-

Sabes, no ayudas…-le ladro Shura-

Yo qué culpa tengo, no mas digo la cruel realidad…-se defendió el Aries-pero por la cantidad de vestidos y trajes…yo creo que todos pasaremos el ridículo, de nuestra vida y mas por esto…-agrego, enseñándoles unas invitaciones-

Que es esto…?-pregunto un temeroso Shaka-

Queso…que más van hacer, Shaka, hasta la pregunta es necia, no?- Mu, le miro con los ojos entrecerrados-son invitaciones y para quienes creen que son?-pregunto, provocando otra vez un llanto- hay, ya dejen eso y compórtense como hombres!...-les grito un ya molesto y desesperado Mu, que estaba harto del llanto de los otros-

Es que…T.T-

Nada, ahora ha hacer estas obras lo más digno que se pueda…-expreso un decidido Mu- conservemos algo de dignidad, no?...demostremos, que los caballeros dorados, vistámonos…como nos vistamos, somos elegantes, orgullosos y más que todo buenos actores…-animo Mu-

Ya que…-acepto Aioros- todo por no dejarla morir hace trece años…-susurro con desanimo-

El carnero, tiene razón…no dejemos, que los de las demás ordenes…nos humillen…-agrego Shura, levantándose-

No se ustedes…pero, yo no salgo ni de chiste…-Shaka estaba dispuesto a huir-me largo de esta orden, en la india deben extrañarme-dijo, para luego poner un pie fuera…pero no se le permitió avanzar-

Nada de eso buda, si uno se hunde…todos nos hundimos, con él…entendiste-lo amenazo Aioria- además, de que si hacemos La bella durmiente, te queda perfecto hacer de Aurora…Jajaja-rio el león dorado, haciendo que los demás lo hicieran-

Te odio…-susurro Shaka- diosito, Dende…-empezó a orar Shaka-

Oye, ese dios es de otra serie…-

Bueno, bueno ya…a fin de que si es cierto que alguien cambia los nombres, espero se compadezca de mí y me haga príncipe…-hablo Shaka-

A que sales de princesita…Jajaja…-rieron los otros cuatro-

Cállense, y vámonos con los demás…-dicho esto los cuatro se encaminaron, rumbo templo de acuario-

…

Cenicienta, cenicienta!-Kanon, con la voz chillona leía su libreto-cenicienta!-

Ya voy, ya voy…-Camus, ahora cambiado con un vestido harapiento, se acerco a Kanon- ahora que quieres, Griselda?-

Pero mira, ya era hora que llegaras…-le gruño-

Habla…-le apresuro Camus-

Oyes, eso no está en el guion-

Me importa!, ahora acabemos con esto que me duele la cabeza…-se quejo el francés-

Oigan, apúrenle que aun no salgo…-se quejo Milo, desde el otro extremo de la sala-ser el príncipe no resulto divertido…-

Oigan porque tuvimos que vestirnos, con esto…desde ahora?- pregunto DM, que venía tambaleándose-ya me di de bruces, mas de tres veces y no es gracioso…-se quejo-mi dignidad…aun no entiendo, como me convencieron para vestirme así…?-

Hicimos una apuesta…y vas ganando-saga apareció, puesto un vestido idéntico al de Kanon, pero de color rojo, pues el de su gemelo era amarillo-

Mmm…ahora, recuerdo…-dijo pensativo DM-

Bibidi, badi que?...-Argol, que iba vestido de hada madrina leía su parte-No sé si podre decir esto…además de que incomodo es esto…-se quejo del vestido-

Cállense y continuemos, mientras más rápido mejor…-grito un Camus molesto-

Claro, claro…como tú eres el personaje principal…te portas como una diva, no?-Milo lo miro con los brazos cruzados-

Qué?, de que hablas?...-Camus, estaba que ya no daba más-

De nada…-dicho esto se cruzo de brazos y salió de Acuario-

Ahora que les pasa?...-pregunto Shion que llevaba en mano una cámara de video-la batería no me va a durar hasta que se decidan a actuar o no…-

Y para que esta haciendo eso?-pregunto el caballero cristal, que vestía como gato-

Para nunca olvidar esto…-pensó para sí, el patriarca-Atena, me lo pidió…-contesto-ahora, regresen al ensayo, que no quiero más contratiempos- grito a todos los presentes-

Le ayudo maestro…-Mu y compañía llegaban a ver los ensayos-

Claro, claro…el viejo Shion, no puedo con esto, no?-exclamo ofendido-

No, maestro yo, solo…-trato de hablar el menor pero Shion no se lo permitió-

Para tu información, se manejar bien esta tecnología…-le miro con superioridad-

…vamos a ayudar a los demás…-aconsejo Aioros, al ver la cara de "como se hace la víctima" de Mu-

…

Gran estreno de la cenicienta!-un gran banner, que tapaba por completo la casa de Aries, anunciaba el gran estreno, que se llevaría en la casa patriarcal- hoy a la 18.00 horas, en la casa patriarcal -leía con lentes puestos Hades- la letra están pequeña…-se quejo-

Pero señor, la letra es Arial tamaño 200, y eso se ve desde Rodorio- contradijo el espectro de mandrágora-

Me estás diciendo cegatón?-pregunto un extrañamente calmado Hades-

Jamás señor…-se excuso-

A por qué me pareció escucharlo…y como odio equivocarme…adiós…-se despido del pobre espectro que fue lanzado, derechito al inframundo-uno menos…otro osa contradecirme?, no?-pregunto a los demás, que solo negaron- bien, ahora andando!-dicho esto, espectros, jueces, heraldo y dioses, se encaminaron con destino al templo patriarcal-

…

Gran estreno de la cenicienta…-leía Artemisa-mira hermano, la cenicienta!-exclamo emocionada-

Si, ya lo vi…-decía un desanimado Apolo-

Quién crees que sea el príncipe…?-pregunto con ojos brillosos-

No se…y no quiero, ni imaginármelo…-contesto con igual desanimo- mamá, por que tuviste que enviarme…-pensó, al recordar, como Artemisa le pedía permiso para asistir a esa dichosa obra a su madre y esta lo obligaba a acompañarla, alegando que el debía cuidarla por ser su hermano…como si no tuviera a los ángeles, que ahora estaban parados junto a él y llevaban la misma cara de aburrimiento-

Hermano!-llamo, la diosa de la luna, sacando al dios sol de sus pensamientos-vamos, que falta una hora para el estreno y quiero estar en primera fila…-hablo emocionada-

Caminado entonces, hermanita…-acepto, resignado-

…

Este vestido, está peor que el otro…-decía Saori, mientras se veía en un espejo de cuerpo entero, mientras modelaba un vestido blanco idéntico a los que estaban colgados en el armario-tengo que verme hermosa para el estreno…-decía, mientras se probaba otro vestido-que difícil es ser diosa-

…

Porque a mi…porque a mí?- se preguntaba Camus, mientras veía como seguían llegando, espectros, marinas, ángeles, dioses guerreros y dioses- que te hice?- pregunto al cielo-

Tranquilo, Camus…-Afrodita, que arreglaba el vestido, que utilizaría para la escena del baile, trato de animarle-no puede ser tan malo…-

Eso digo, tú no tienes a tu enemigo, sentado en una de esas sillas, esperando verte hacer el ridículo…-decía Kanon, muy tranquilo- ese uniceja, que demonios hace aquí…-pensó-animo…!-alentó a Camus-

Uno, dos, tres…-Saga, contaba del uno al diez, tratando así de controlar sus nervios-

Pánico escénico?-pregunto DM, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados-

Algo…-contesto el mayor de los gemelos-

Concentrémonos, que salga lo mejor posible…-expreso DM-

Así se dice madrastra…-un burlón Milo, se le acerco-

Suerte, chicos…!-los demás, dorados, fueron a desearles-

Gracias…-dijeron los cuatro que harían de mujeres y el príncipe-

Ya es hora! Saori, acaba de terminar su discurso- anuncio Docko, que era el encargado de anunciar el inicio y el cambio de escenas, mientras Shion, se encargaba de inmortalizar el momento con su cámara de video-

**N/A: hola, ya se… en el capitulo anterior dije próximo capítulo Camuscienta, el príncipe bichinazul, etc.…pero decidí hacer sufrir más a los doraditos, espero no les moleste…gracias a todas las chicas que leyeron el primer capítulo y comentaron, de igual manera a las que no… bueno, besos…GRACIAS por leer!**


End file.
